


Open Arms To Catch Me

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only place in the entire godforsaken world that makes her feel as if it's alright for her to be all the contradictions she wants to be, is Brittany's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms To Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera. I heard this song and just had to write something. It screamed Brittana to me. Also, this is my first Brittana fic, so be gentle.

She's a lot to deal with. Santana knows that about herself. In fact, it's sometimes something that she loves about herself. From her amazing figure, to her sultry voice, she's pretty damn awesome. Her biting rapier wit keeps everyone around her on their toes, never quite sure when she'll strike and how. The glare she can give makes grown men cower and walk away. While her sultry looks makes all the boys, and some of the girls, let's not lie, cream their pants.

Her personality could fill an entire room. The anger, so much anger at a world that doesn't seem to understand her or want to accept all that she is or ever will be. The world that wants to slap a simple label on her like she's a product to be sold. The confidence that gets so thick it clogs your pours and stops your heart. The insecurities that only make her angrier still. Why should _she_ have to be afraid of what others might say? The intelligence that no one chooses to see, that only shines through in the retorts and mockery that keep people at bay.

The mix of all this like a ball of red hot furry and feeling. An abrasive forces forward and onward, every day. Never yielding, refusing to yield because there is no one else like Santana Lopez, that's for damn skippy sir and you better remember that.

But that just means it's hard for Santana to ever be part of any group.

So great, and so scared at the same time, it's hard to find that one place that will make someone like her feel comfortable. The Cheerios protect her. A uniform to make her bitchy, biting barbs socially understandable. New Directions accept her. They deal with her harsh words with their own in return, but an open spot always waiting for her.

Protection and acceptance aren't comfort though. The only place in the entire godforsaken world that makes her feel as if it's alright for her to be all the contradictions she wants to be, is Brittany's arms.

That would surprise a lot of people, but that's only because they're all too ignorant understand the blonde girl. Brit isn't stupid, not by a long shot. She might lack the school smarts that people use to grade and standardise the world, but Brittany makes up for it in her simple, caring type of logic. The girl gets people, the good inside them, the potential, the hope, the bad, ugly and wrong, and she's doesn't shy away from any of it. Brittany is brave. Willing to accept herself and those around her for what the are and who they can be. Out of the entire ragtag group of misfits that makes up glee club, Brits is the best of them all, the kindest and most open to accepting each of the other's faults without complaint. She understood what Santana was feeling before Santana even knew it was there.

Brittany is the unicorn, magical in every way and it's time for Santana to be magical by her side.


End file.
